Mi compañero de viaje
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Byron Love e Evey Wave, su mejor amiga,van juntos al instituto Zeus,donde son felices jugando al fútbol,hasta que llega un importante partido en el que sentirán mucha cosas...y no todas serán agradables.
1. La promesa de los campos

**En serio, me sorprende que hoy suba tantas cosas xDD**

**Si es que no os dejo en paz ni por un momento... espero que no os canseis de mí xD**

**Bueno, de nuevo, mi recién estrenada Oc, que ya tenía desde hacía tiempo.**

**Espero que os guste!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**...**

_Un niño y una niña jugaban en un parque._

_El niño tenía el pelo rubio y largo, y los ojos rojos._

_La niña, el pelo castaño y los ojos lilas. Estaba contenta, hasta que un momento después se sentaba en uno de los columpios, pensativa._

_- ¿Estás bien, Evey?_

_- Si... Solo es que me pregunto una cosa._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Byron... ¿Qué crees que será de nosotros cuando todo acabe?¿Donde iremos?_

_- ¿Te refieres a qué pasara cuando... la muerte venga?_

_- ...Si._

_- Pues no lo se... supongo que tendremos que pasar por el inframundo, y luego ver que será de nosotros._

_- Ojalá pudieramos ir a los campos Elíseos. Todo tiene que ser muy bonito ahí._

_El niño la miraba fijamente, hasta que sonrió con cariño y la cogió de la mano._

_- Claro que iremos ahí. Iremos los dos y lo pasaremos siempre bien._

_- ¿De verdad?¿Estaremos solo los dos?_

_- Claro. Juntos para siempre, para toda la eternidad. ¿Te gustaría que fuera así, Evey?_

_- Me encantaría._

_Se sonrieron mutuamente, ante la promesa que se acababan de hacer._

_La niña abrazó a su amigo con ternura, mientras cerraba los ojos, y fue correspondida._

_- Siempre serás mi compañero ideal para ir a cualquier parte..._

... Ocho años después...

Era temprano.

Una jóven chica caminaba, mientras se dirigía a su instituto.

Llevaba el uniforme puesto, un vestido gris muy claro de tirantes con la falda plisada y sujeción bajo el pecho, con otro vestido de manga larga y hombro caído de color gris oscuro por debajo, además de medias por la rodilla grises oscuras.

Ese uniforme le quedaba muy bien con su precioso pelo castaño claro, largo a la altura de los codos, y con flequillo recto, y con sus hermosos ojos de color lila, muy luminosos.

- ¡Evey!

La chica se giró al oir su nombre.

Reconocía la voz de ese chico.

- Capitán... buenos días.

- Buenos días. Sabes que no me gusta que me llames capitán cuando estamos fuera del campo.

- Si, perdona... a veces se me olvida, Byron.

- ¿Vamos juntos?

- Ambos tenemos que ir al instituto, y está en la misma dirección. Creo que no hay muchas opciones.

- Que mal despertar tienes...

- Es que no deberías hacer preguntas tan obvias.

- ¿Vamos o no?

- De acuerdo...

Caminaron durante un rato hacia el instituto, sin hablar de nada especialmente.

- Eh, ¿Como es que no me has dicho que has sacado la mejor nota en inglés?

- No se, se me habrá pasado. Además, ¿Para qué necesitas tú saber mi nota de inglés?

- Veamos, no se... ¿Tal vez porque nos hemos criado juntos? ¿Porque eres mi mejor amiga? Además, quiero saberlo por si me superas en las calificaciones. Piénsalo: "Evey Wave y Byron Love, Los mejores estudiantes de segundo curso del Instituto Zeus."

- Sigue soñando. Nunca podrás estar a mi altura, Love.

El rubio sonrió amistosamente, a la vez que Evey le correspondía.

Los dos habían crecido juntos, y siempre habían tenido una especie de competición eterna por ver quien era el mejor de los dos.

Evey se sorprendió al ver que su amigo se detenía al ver a dos personas caminando y riendo.

Un chico y una chica.

Él tenía el pelo rubio, más bien de color crema, todo de punta, pero no se le veía la cara. Pero a ella si que la vio. Tenía un larguísimo pelo añil, y una piel bastante blanquecina.

Cuando vio la seriedad en los ojos rojos de Byron, supo quien era.

Se posicionó junto a él.

- ¿Es ella?

- Si.

- Ese no es el uniforme que llevaba antes.

- He sabido que hace poco abandonó el Brain, y se fue al Raimon.

- ¿Has averiguado por qué?

- Aún no he podido saber nada más, pero pronto lo sabré. Tengo mucho interés en lo que la ha hecho irse del Brain. Sobre todo dejando a ese chico, Turner... Tenía entendido que eran inseparables.

La chica suspiró. Creía que Byron ya se había olvidado de esa maldita obsesión por esa chica.

- Acéptalo de una vez. Ella nunca querrá venir al instituto.

- Pues no entiendo por qué. Esa chica es especial, Evey. Es un auténtico desperdicio que esté en un instituto que no la llevará donde debería llegar. Allí no se aprovechará todo su talento.

- Ya empezamos...

- Solo por un momento, uno solo, imagínate lo que podríamos hacer con ella en el equipo. Ya conoces sus habilidades, su fuerza, sus supertécnicas... Es Elsie River, la delantera de cristal, la jugadora entrenada por la Luna...

- La chica que golpea el balón con tanta delicadeza y gracia que nadie espera la fuerza descomunal que posée en realidad... Lo se de sobra, Byron. Llevas más de dos años hablándome de ella, es casi como si la conociera de toda la vida. Además, cualquiera que no te conociera diría que la chica te gusta.

- Cualquiera que no me conociera no me oiría jamás hablar de ella. Y no me gusta. Es solo que me llama la atención como jugadora.

- Si, desde luego que es eso.

- No te burles de mí, Wave.

- Entonces olvídate de ella. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en responder a las cartas de recomendación que le mandó el director, así que date por vencido. Nunca vendrá al instituto Zeus.

- Está bien... Por las mañanas tienes un humor insoportable.

- Y tú eres un plasta. Anda, camina o llegaremos tarde.

- Vale, vale...

Caminaron otro poco en silencio.

Pero evey no aguantaba los silencios incómodos, y además ese chico le llamó un poco la atención, así que se decidió.

- ¿Quien era el sujeto que la acompañaba?

- Si no me equivoco, creo que era Axel Blaze.

- ¿Ese es el tal Axel? Pues vaya.

- ¿Decepcionada?

- La verdad es que si. Me esperaba algo más del "Delantero de fuego".

- Yo que tú no lo subestimaría. ¿Y si algún día tenemos que enfrentarnos a él?

- Si eso ocurre, tendrá que demostrarme lo que vale si quiere que reconozca su fuerza.

Byron sonrió, y la abrazó cariñosamente por los hombros.

- Me encanta cuando demuestras ese ego tan superdesarrollado que tienes.

- ... Idiota.

- Creída.

- !Chulito prepotente!

- ¡Niñata egocéntrica!

Los dos se miraron mal, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la gente les miraba extrañada.

Comenzaron a reir animados, mientras olvidaban lo sucedido y caminaban de nuevo al instituto.

Así era como pasaban todas las mañanas, entre risas y discusiones, y de vez en cuando conversaciones sin ningún sentido, pensaba Evey.

Miró a su mejor amigo con ternura, mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

Byron en un pincipio se sorprendió, ya que erta raro que su amiga de la infancia le demostrara cariño de buenas a primeras, pero se alegró.

Eran felices así, sin saber todavía a lo que se iban a enfrentar.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mí, sino a Level-5._

_Evey Wave es un personaje propio, inventado por mí._


	2. Historias tontas

Era por la tarde.

Evey y Byron se habían despedido en el instituto y después de ir a casa se cambió de ropa y salió a la calle.

Se puso una camiseta larga de color malva y unos pantalones blancos, cortos por la rodilla, acompañados de unas sandalias negras.

Sus gafas de pasta blancas, ya que tenía hipermetropía. Solo se las ponía para salir a la calle.

También se había recogido el pelo en una trenza un poco floja a un lado, con algún mechón suelto cayendo por los hombros.

Con ese aspecto, no parecía en absoluto una delantera del instituto Zeus. La verdad es que era bastante femenina fuera del campo.

Llegó a una librería especializada, donde siempre compraba sus libros, y entró tranquilamente.

Sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolso y empezó a revisar las estanterías en busca de libros que pudieran interesarle.

Fue apuntando unos cuantos, hasta que se fijó en uno en especial.

- Análisis profundo: Los campos Elíseos y sus normas.

Sonrió mientras lo cogía, y lo ojeó, dejando su libreta apoyada en una de las estanterías.

"Los Campos Elíseos, o a veces mencionados como las Llanuras Eliseanas, eran el lugar sagrado donde las sombras de los hombres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos llevaban una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y floridos. Era la antítesis del Tártaro y a menudo..."

Leía esto abstraída, mientras se llevaba la mano a su cuello y apretaba con fuerza su colgante, algo que hacía siempre que se concentraba.

Era un pequeño colgante de plata con la forma de una lechuza, su animal favorito.

Byron se lo había regalado en su décimo cumpleaños, y desde entonces jamás se lo había vuelto a quitar.

Sin dejar el libro, cogió la libreta y comenzó a apuntar el libro como pudo, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba echando demasiado hacia atrás. Entonces chocó con otro chico que estaba de espaldas, y se le resbalaron tanto el libro como el cuaderno.

- Oh, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

- Claro. Perdona, es que... Me evado de la realidad con los libros.

El chico rió mientras se agachaba para cogerle las cosas, aunque Evey no se fijó mucho en él.

Cuando se puso en pie y le devolvió la libreta, Evey se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Le sonaba de algo.

Tenía el pelo rubio, más bien color crema, y de punta...

No dijo nada cuando el extraño chico miró el libro con curiosidad.

- ¿Los campos Elíseos?

- Si.

- Que casualidad, tengo una amiga a la que también le interesan estas cosas... aunque a mí me parecen historias un poco tontas... sin ánimo de ofender.

Evey lo miró, como si no hiciera caso a esas palabras.

- ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

- Que yo sepa... no. Y tengo bastante memoria.

- Ah, bueno. Pues nada. Me habré equivocado. ¿Me haces el favor de devolverme el libro de historias un poco tontas? Tengo que ponerlo en su sitio.

- Te dije que era sin ánimo de ofender.

- Ya. Pero bueno, creo que a ti no te gustaría demasiado que se metieran con tu cultura. ¿O te gustaría?

- Vale, rectifico. No son historias tontas. Es solo que no me parecen reales. ¿O acaso tú piensas que los campos Elíseos existen?

- ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que si?

- Vale, en realidad me esperaría que dijeras que no.

Evey le lanzó una mirada con desdén y enfado.

- Que pena, porque si que creo. Adiós.

El chico se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de la chica que acababa de conocer, mientras ella dejaba el libro en la estantería y se iba, despidiéndose del dependiente y guardando la libreta en el bolso.

El dependiente sonrió divertido.

- No deberías hacerla enfadar... es una chica con mucho carácter.

- ¿Quien es esa chica?

- Evey. Viene muy a menudo, me sorprende que no hayáis coincidido antes.

- ¿Es cierto eso que ha dicho?

- ¿Que cree en los campos Elíseos? Vaya que si. Se toma muy en serio esas cosas. Y la has cabreado con ese comentario, aunque no haya sido malintencionado.

- ... Tengo que irme. Volveré otro día a por el libro.

- Está bien.

Salió corriendo de la librería, y buscó a la chica.

Era una suerte que la chica no hubiera decidido correr, porque ya de por sí le costó encontrarla caminando por una calle.

Se acercó a ella, intentando no ser muy brusco.

- Oye -Ella se sobresaltó-. Siento lo que ha pasado en la librería.

- No digas que lo sientes cuando eso no es más que una mentira. Vale, mis creencias te parecen tonterías, no eres el único. Se sobrellevarlo.

- Me gustaría compensarte por mi mala actitud.

- No te molestes.

El chico suspiró.

Que testaruda.

- Al menos dime tu nombre.

- (Suspiro) -Dioses, que pesado- Está bien... Me llamo Evey. Evey Wave.

- Encantado, Evey. Soy Axel Blaze.

Evey se quedó boquiabierta.

Claro, por eso antes le había resultado familiar.

Era el chico que había visto por la mañana, el que iba con Elsie River.

- ¿Axel Blaze?

- Si... ¿Me conocías de antes?

- No -mintió-. Es la primera vez que escucho tu nombre. Bueno, ya te he dicho como me llamo. ¿Me dejarás en paz ahora?

- Oh, vamos... no te hagas la indignada.

- Estoy indignada.

- ¿Por creencias? Existe algo llamado tolerancia.

- Ah, ¿Te refieres a eso que has utilizado al meterte con los campos Elíseos? Se supone que "tu amiga" también cree en lo mismo que yo. No es muy cortés de tu parte hablar de las creencias de alguien a quien aprecias de ese modo.

- ...

Vale, la chica era lista.

Sabía contraatacar.

- A ver. Lo de mi amiga... Yo respeto las creencias de cada uno, eso que te quede claro. Solo digo que eso de un campo lleno de flores al que vas después de un juicio al morir... Y que aún encima, los que están ahí puedan volver al mundo de los vivos si lo desean... no se, lo siento, pero es algo surrealista. Puede que exista en realidad, pero yo de momento no he obtenido ninguna prueba.

Evey sonrió divertida.

- Te parecera surrealista, pero bien que te lo sabes.

Axel se quedó boquiabierto.

Esa chica no dejaba de tomarle el pelo discretamente.

Pero decidió no darle el placer de admitirlo.

- Si, bueno... Elsie, mi amiga, nunca deja de hablarme de todo eso... Los campos Elíseos, los dioses... También me habla de un instituto que no deja de pedirle que asista, el Zeus... ¿Lo conoces? Porque ella dijo que aunque estaba interesada, no sabía si realmente quería ir.

La chica se sorprendió más de lo que debía.

- Perdona, ¿Has dicho Elsie? Y si es así... ¿Te referías a Elsie River? ¿La delantera?

- Eh... Si, ¿Por qué?

- Oh, dioses...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Bueno, Axel Blaze, te diría que ha sido un placer conocerte si no tuviera tanta prisa. Adiós.

Evey comenzó a caminar rápido en dirección contraria, esperando que el chico no la siguiera.

Y menos mal que no lo hizo. En cuanto giró la esquina, lo perdió de vista.

Empezó a correr hasta que llegó a una gran casa, con un jardín lleno de rosas.

Llamó a la puerta, y después de unos instantes salió una hermosa mujer con el pelo rubio y ondulado.

- ¡Evey! Que sorpresa.

- Hola, Adonia... ¿Está Byron? Tengo que hablar con él.

- Claro, cielo. Está en su cuarto. Pasa.

- Gracias.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Byron de golpe.

El chico se sobresaltó, y al ver a Evey, cerró la página de Internet.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

- Perdona, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Responde. ¿Qué era lo que mirabas en Internet?

- Nada.

- Enséñame el historial.

- ¡Vale, vale! Estaba intentando averiguar lo que pasó con Elsie River. ¿Me respondes ahora tú a mí?

- Elsie River, Elsie River... ¿Por qué será que nunca logro quitarme a Elsie River de encima? ¡Dioses, parezco su madre!

- Me estoy perdiendo... ¿Que ha ocurrido?

- He conocido a Axel Blaze.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuando? ¿Como ha sido?

- He ido a la librería, y resulta que el muy idiota estaba ahí, chocamos, me tiró los libros y los recogió, me enfadé, salí de la librería, me siguió y se presentó, hizo el ridículo y terminó hablando de Elsie. Bien, creo que no me he dejado nada.

- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Has conocido a Axel Blaze y has hablado de Elsie con él?

- No exactamente... Pero tal vez te interese lo que él me ha dicho... Elsie no sabe que debería hacer con lo del instituto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Tiene dudas! Le interesa el Zeus, pero no sabe si debería hacer algo...

- ¡Te dije que era adecuada! ¿Te lo dije, o no te lo dije?

- Me lo dijiste unas cuantas veces. Pero aún así, no creo que ella vaya a venir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Como que no?

- Piénsalo. Si después de irse del Brain escogió el Raimon, a pesar de que el director ya llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que viniera... Bueno, no creo que decida venir al instituto.

- Es verdad...

- Bueno, ¿Has descubierto algo?

- ¿No decías que preferías no saber nada más de ella?

- Quiero quitarme el mal recuerdo de haber hablado con ese idiota.

El chico rió.

- En fin... No he encontrado mucho... Pero es obvio que le tuvo que pasar algo muy fuerte en el Brain... ella apreciaba mucho ese equipo.

- ¿Y si...?

- ¿Y si...?

- ¿Y si por casualidad, lo que le pasó tuviera algo que ver con la Royal Academy?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la Royal con el Brain?

- Casualmente me acabo de acordar... de que hace unos días vi a ese chico, Sharp, salir del Brain.

- ¿Jude Sharp? ¿De la Royal? ¿Estás segura?

- Segura no. Estoy convencida de que era él.

- Eso es realmente extraño... Imagínate que hay una conexión entre ellos...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos esta vez xD si, ha sido un poco flojo... pero esta noche la mente no me da para más, que también tengo que estar a tono para hacer Black Rose...**

**Lovelygirl84: Si, Byron ya me tenía fichada, pero que conste que solo como jugadora, ¿Eh? y si, la verdad, Evey se pone un poco celosa... pero de momento, eso es harina de otro costal xD gracias por comentar, primita, ya hablaremos (L)**

**t (si no me equivoco... Tqgirlxula23. no me equivoco, ¿No?) : Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te siga gustando ^^**

**Emily Stuart: Muchísimas gracias por comentar ^^ Si, si que va a haber bastantes celos... pro bueno, hasta cierto punto son normales xD ya lo verás. ¿Evey te cae bien... de momento? Es una chica muy maja, solo que bastante temperamental xD**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, me encanta que os guste ^^**

**Adiós! Hasta más ver!**


End file.
